edfandomcom-20200215-history
3 Squares and an Ed
"3 Squares and an Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 3 and the 58th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed is grounded and Edd and Eddy try to bust him out. Plot The episode starts out at Edd's house at the laundry chutes. Then Edd tells Eddy that his laundry chute has the fastest slide to the basement. Which means it would be a great ride! Edd gets a pillow from his closet and says you need to ride with your pillow for safety reasons. But Eddy is so excited that he already went down the laundry chute. Eddy landed in a bucket of clothes. Then Edd landed in a bucker landed in a bucket of clothes with his pillow. Edd then takes his ladder and starts doing his weekly inspection on Mildrid. But then Eddy stumbles upon Edd's cabinet of failed inventions. The cabinet is organized with labels and shelves. Eddy then takes a volcano from the cabinet. He presses the button on the volcano by accident and the volcano sucks him in. Edd starts laughing at Eddy. Eddy gets mad at Edd for laughing at him, so he uses his head to attempt to hit Edd. Then Eddy chases Edd all the way to Ed's house. Sarah and Jimmy are guarding the window at Ed's house because Ed is grounded. Sarah and Jimmy tell Edd and Eddy to step away from the window. Later, Plank appears from a bush with leave clovers around him. Then Jonny jumps out of the bush with Plank. Jonny is dressed up like a leperchaun and he dances on Jimmy's head. Then Jonny runs away but Jimmy chases after Jonny because he wants a pot of gold. Then Sarah chases after Jimmy telling Jimmy to come back. Then Eddy and Edd appear from behind the building. Then they go to break Ed out. In Ed's room Ed has a picture of his TV but he doesn't actually have a TV in his room. He cries because he's grounded. But then Eddy and Edd appear from the drain in Ed's room. Then Ed turns happy and hugs Edd and Eddy. When Eddy tries to break Ed out Ed is reluctant because he doesn't want to get in even more trouble. Then at the fake rainbow in the Cul-de-Sac, Jimmy wants the pot of gold but Jonny says that it's a half rainbow so he just gives Jimmy his beard and walks away. But then Sarah catches up with Jimmy and starts dragging him home. Edd creates a fake dummy of Ed using Ed's clothes, a vacuum cleaner, and a pineapple. Then Edd puts a book near Ed so that it looks more realistic. Since Ed doesn't have his normal clothes he's wearing a Hawaiian shirt with red shorts. Then the Eds squeeze through the sprinkler to get outside. But Ed doesn't want to get in trouble so he attempts to go back in the house by going through the window. (Everybody thought that the window was locked) Eddy tries to pull Ed out and then Sarah and Jimmy come. Then Sarah and Jimmy look through the window and actually think that the dummy is the real Ed! The Eds were hiding on a handebar that was on top of the ceiling. Then Eddy drags Edd and Ed to the stairs. Except that there aren't any stairs! Ed says that his parents took the stairs out because he's grounded. But then Eddy uses a device that Edd made to catapault them upstairs. They were about to open the door to freedom but Sarah opened the door knocking the Eds into another room. Then the Eds quickly go upstairs and go into Sarah's room. Then Sarah and Jimmy go to the room where Ed was grounded. They find out that the Eds tricked them! Then Edd uses the stuff in Sarah's room to make a kite. The Eds use the kite to fly away. Then Sarah enters her room. The Eds are flying away but the kite loses all the leather that keeps the kite afloat and the Eds fall on top of Jimmy. Sarah goes outside and tells the Eds that they're BUSTED! When the Eds are talking on the phone there's a rope attached to each phone. So whenever they're talking Sarah and Jimmy pull the rope witch makes the Eds hit there wall. However, Ed seems to actually be enjoying this. The episode ends with a repeating gag of them being hit against the wall. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': a sour-faced Eddy "Try to contain yourself, Eddy. The adrenalin of irreverence can be quite overwhelming!" a hushed whisper "We're soooo bad!" ---- *'Edd': "And arachnids Eddy." Eddy: "You have peanuts in your basement, Double D?" Edd: "Spiders, Eddy. Basements make an excellent home to spiders and Mildred is in for her monthly inspection." to Mildred, his pet spider "Aren't you, Mildred? Did you just winked at me? Yes, you did." ---- *'Eddy': smug "Jonny'll do anything for a handful of granola." ---- *'Jimmy': in confusion at Ed's dinner "Buttered toast with gravy? Do people eat this?" Sarah: Jimmy "Look at him sitting there reading his little book." out Ed doesn't read books and then attacks "Ed" "Book? Where'd you get the book, Ed?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed panicking "Keep your shorts on." sees Ed's shorts are around his ankles "No, seriously, keep your shorts on." ---- *'Eddy': "How does it feel to be back on the outside, Ed?" Ed: gasp "OUTSIDE ED?! But I am grounded, Eddy!" through his window, which Edd thought to be locked Edd: Ed go back to his room through his unlocked window "That window has been open this whole time?" ---- *'Eddy': "Now all we have to do is get you up the- that the stairs are gone WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STAIRS?!" Ed: "My parents took them down because I am grounded." Edd:'' shocked'' "That's disturbing." ---- *'Jimmy': gleeful "It's the end of rainbow, leprechaun! Hand over that pot of gold!" Jonny: "Nope. Up to the fake rainbow, that's all you get for one handful, pal." Jimmy: devastated "My fantasy. Crushed by an imp!" Sarah: Jimmy "Back to your post!" ---- *'Ed': "Alley-oop!" Edd: "Gracious!" Eddy: "Geronimo!" ---- *'Eddy': launching a kite "Houston, we have liftoff!" Trivia/Goofs *When Double D and Eddy are preparing to go down the laundry chutes, you can see Double D's name on his, "E'd'''war'd'" With 2 D's. However, in other episodes prior to this one, when Double D wears a name tag or something with his full name on it, it reads "E'dd'war'd'", with 3 D's. *The scene where the Eds use the giant safety pin to hop up the missing stairwell was used as a bump for the channel when it still used the full "Cartoon Network" logo. The scene was extended to include the logo jumping in on the Eds after Eddy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcWSJ0xXGkw.thumb|right|200px|Cartoon Network Eds with Logo ID *There is a coloring mistake towards the end of the episode. After the Eds fell on top of Jimmy, they were all coughed out of Ed's mouth. If you look at the little clip of Ed's shirt that can be seen during this part, you will see that it is green like his normally worn jacket. However, Ed was wearing a tourist shirt at this time. Finally, while Sarah is yelling to Ed that she'll tell Mom, the small bit shown of Ed's shirt is back to white. *The Elevation Boots in the episode ''"A Pinch to Grow an Ed" were destroyed. In the episode "In Like Ed," one of them was repaired, but now they're destroyed again. *When Sarah hits Eddy in the head with her pop gun he gets a bump, but in the next shot the bump is gone. *At the end of the episode, Edd is seen reading a book called Behavior Modification. *It is revealed that Jonny would do any task for anyone if given a handful of granola. *Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and the Kanker Sisters did not appear in this episode. *'Eddy': "Houston, we have liftoff!", a common line used when a shuttle launches from the platform into outer space. *'Running gag': Ed panicking/crying and claiming he's grounded when Double D and Eddy try to break him out throughout most of the episode. *This is the first episode where someone is seen grounded. *Edd created a decoy of Ed to place in Ed's room so Sarah and Jimmy won't know that he is gone. Sarah then messed with the decoy and the decoy completely fell apart. This could be an allusion to the 1979 film Escape from Alcatraz where near the end of the film, a security guard discovers that three of the inmates had escaped after the head of one of their decoys fell off the bed. *Forth wall Breaks At the scene where Eddy goes down the laundryshoot chips of paint come of his face and shirt because he ia going so fast showing he is just a drawing. Gallery File:Me_9tj5y06jfd1.jpg|Grounded Ed. Video 90Qbzo9mOB8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3